fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Xelphos Adventures/Episodes
Season 1 (2002) 1: Pilot: Xelphos is born, and in 19 minutes, you will see his timeline from birth to 16 years old. (Airdate: June 30, 2002 (JP, Ratings: 3.1m) January 4, 2003 (USA, Ratings: 2.9m)) 2: FIGHT! VS. Ukai (Part 1): Ukai challenges Xelphos to a fight. Xelphos doesn't seem to know why. (Airdate: July 7, 2002 (JP, Ratings: 3m) January 11, 2003 (USA, Ratings: 2.8m)) 3: FIGHT! VS. Ukai (Part 2): Ukai dies after Xelphos finds a new power, Rakalinga. (Airdate: July 14, 2002 (JP, Ratings: 2.8m) July 17, 2003 (USA, Ratings: 2.9m)) OVA 1 (2004) 4: Preperation for Battle! Xelphos' First Wish: TBA Season 3 (2014) 16: Xelphos VS. Wau (Part 1): Wau challenges Xelphos to a fight after Xelphos killed Wau's brother, Ukai, in the first season. (Airdate: September 21, 2014 (JP, Ratings: 3.7m), September 28, 2014 (USA, Ratings: 3.5m)) 17: Xelphos VS. Wau (Part 2): After a long battle, Xelphos defeats Wau after a bright blast from his hand. (Airdate: September 28, 2014 (JP, Ratings: 3.2m), October 5, 2014 (USA, Ratings: 3.1m)) 18: Facing Death: After walking through the long desert, Xelphos finds home where his girlfriend, Tiffany, lives. Then all of a sudden...BOOM! (Airdate: October 5, 2014 (JP, Ratings: 2.8m), October 12, 2014 (US, Ratings: 2.9m)) 19: Minor Battle! After the explosion in his girlfriend's house, Xelphos fights Kajini, am assassin. Xelphos kills him with a Kamablast. (Airdate: October 12, 2014 (JP, Ratings: 3.4m), October 19, 2014 (US, Ratings: 3.3mil)) OVA 3 (2014) 20: Xelphos Blast: After the defeat of Wau, Ukai, and Kajini, Xelphos goes back home with Tiffany..only to realize that his home was destroyed. Xelphos goes on his own to kill who destroyed his house (Airdate: November 5, 2014 (JP, Ratings: 2.5m) December 14, 2014 (US, Ratings: 2.3m) 21: Rebuilding: Xelphos kills Pipi and start's rebuilding his house. (Airdate: November 12, 2014 (JP, Ratings: 2.3m) December 27, 2014 (US, Ratings: 2.4m) Season 4 (2015) 22: Genderbent: Xelphos was having an ordinary day when Professor Skrew came to Xelphos about his new invention, which then turned Xelphos into a girl.(Airdate: January 28, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 4.7m February 1, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.3m)) 23: Female Xelphos VS Tiichan: Xelphos finds Tiichan, who mocks Xelphos by his bra size. (Airdate: February 4, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 3.9m) February 8, 2015 (US, Ratings: 3.8m)) 24: Female Xelphos VS Tinkle: As we continue our journey of Genderbent Xelphos, she decides to relax in a hot spring, when a pervert decides to creep up on her, a sexy battle ensures. (Airdate: February 11, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 5.1m) February 15, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.7m)) 25: Female Xelphos VS Every. Pervert. Ever.: As the Female Xelphos arc continues, Xelphos finds himself (or herself) fighting against all the perverts who peeked on him/her. Because perverts are dicks. (Airdate: February 18, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 4.8m) February 22, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.6m)) 26: Ungenderbent: Xelphos found a potion and is turned back into a man, and then Professor Skrew appears and decides to battle Xelphos. Skrew dies after a lengthy battle. (Airdate: February 25, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 4.4m) March 1, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.2m)) 27: Xelphos Preparation: Second to last battle!: Xelphos prepares for his biggest fight so far. He will gather all his resources for the battle. He has yet to figure out the name of the person. (Airdate: March 4, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 3.7m) March 8, 2015 (US, Ratings: 3.9m)) 28: Xelphos Research! Xelphos VS Haru: Xelphos has finally figured out who he has to kill...but now he is second guessing himself. Is he actually saving his planet by killing Haru and Vim? (Airdate: March 11, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 3.9m) March 15, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.2m)) 29: Decision: Xelphos VS Haru: Xelphos has decided that he will fight. No matter what will happen, he will defeat Haru. He then grabs his bag and sets off for Mount Horiko on Unferth. (Airdate: March 18, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 4.2m) March 22, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.3m)) 29: Xelphos VS Haru - Part I: Xelphos arrives at the base of Mount Horiko and he climbs to the top of the treacherous mountain and then when he reaches the summit, he finds Haru. (Airdate: March 25, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 4.1m) March 29, 2015 (US, Ratings: 3.8m)) 30: Xelphos VS Haru - Part II: Xelphos and Haru fight and Xelphos finds out that Haru is really strong, then Xelphos decides to transform into his second form. (Airdate: April 1, 2015 (JP, Ratings: 4.2m) April 5, 2015 (US, Ratings: 4.3m)) Category:Chaossy Category:Episode lists